


Soothe

by xMorsmordr3



Series: Ache Alleviate and Soothe [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorsmordr3/pseuds/xMorsmordr3
Summary: “I wish I could have helped you get through it. I probably could have if you talked about it with me.” You could hear the slight jealous edge in his tone.“Raph...I don’t want to get into this right now. Please.” He rolled his shoulders in his shoulders in annoyance and pushed past you.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/You, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/You
Series: Ache Alleviate and Soothe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Soothe

You woke up rested, warm and confused, wrapped up between a heavy arm and a hard chest. Your dress was pushed up to the tops of your thighs and clinging to your skin. You blinked the sleep from your eyes as they snapped automatically to the worn alarm clock sitting next to the bed. 5:45am. Slowly more details came into focus. The dim light streaming in from the cracks in the door illuminating the worn cement walls, next the collection of katanas crept into view. You stifled. This was Leo’s room. You were in Leo’s bed. His arm gripped you tighter then, his hot breath washing over your exposed neck making your stomach lurch. How had you gotten in this position? And why did the rise and fall of his chest seem to melt away the dread that had been living in your bones? Reluctantly you shifted your body, trying to stealthily slither out from under his warm grip. You had managed to slip to the edge of the bed before his rock solid arm flew out and ensnared you, wrapping itself tighter around your waist and pulling you back into the hot embrace of his plastron. You bit back a surprised giggle.  
“You sneaking off with out saying goodbye little one?” His sleepy voice danced lazily in your ears.  
“Maybe I was trying to avoid an awkward conversation.” You whispered back.  
“Understandable. I guess you don’t have any idea how we ended up here either huh?”

You shook your head and turned to face him.  
“Nope. Last thing I remember is crying over your brother.” He nodded.  
“Are you really ok with that?” His voice was a whisper and his eyes were boring into yours. They were bluer than the ocean and calmer than them too.  
“I have no choice but to be. He’s with who he’s always wanted.”  
“That’s not what I asked.”  
You frowned at him.  
“Can you just let me try to forget about it?”  
“No. That’s not gonna make it go away. I want you to heal from it. Get past it.”  
You sat up, pulling your knees into your chest.  
“I don’t think I ever will Leo. I...he was all I dreamed about.” You buried your face in your legs, trying to force the tears away. “I’m tired of crying about this!”  
His arms were around you then, pulling you into his strong lap. Your face immediately found the crook of his neck.  
“I know.” He crooned into your ear. “But the only way for that to happen is for you to stop bottling it up.”  
“I’m not ok with it.” You whimpered. “And I’m tired of pretending like I am to keep our friendship together.”  
He was rocking you back and forth, your chest pressed tightly against his plastron, your legs wrapped around his waist and hooked into the nooks of his shell. The intimacy of it made you realize just how touch starved you had been, the tension eased in your stomach and it felt as if Leo’s touch was absorbing the constant ache that had lived inside you.  
The both of you sat like that for what seemed like hours while you recounted the past year of your silent torture, somewhere in those hours Leo’s hands had snaked themselves under your dress, the skin on skin contact caused every muscle in your body to relax.  
For the first time in a long time you felt like you were going to be ok.  
—  
It had been 4 months since the wedding, 4 months of you having to be nauseated from watching Raphael and April be over the top in love. The you that existed all those months ago would not have been able to get through it. That was before you and Leo had gotten so much closer. Almost every night you sat enmeshed within each other. You talked about everything while you were tangled up in his arms. And he had been right. Once you started dislodging all of the hurt that had been taking up storage in your body, you slowly started to come to terms with your grief. You found yourself navigating through it instead of walking hand in hand with it.  
Your relationship with Raph had almost fully healed. Of course you still had pangs of sorrow but it was no longer front and center. You’d even started up your sparring matches again. Although after every one you always found yourself drawn back into Leo’s room.  
If you were honest with yourself, you would admit that you were starting to feel...something for the Leader. Maybe it was the way he made you feel so safe and secure, or maybe it was the way he looked at you. Even though you had been friends with Raphael for so many years, he didn’t see you, the real you, like Leo did. It was like he could read your mind. He was always there when you needed him to be. He always knew the exact right words to say. He just made you feel like you mattered. It terrified you to be honest. A few months ago you would have thought it impossible for you to feel this way about anyone other than Raphael. How the hell had he snuck in and ursurped his brothers place so effortlessly? And why did it feel so much more natural with him. Almost like it was meant to be.  
“Hey short stuff! Earth to shorty! You wanna watch a movie? April’s working late. We could watch the new bloodsport.” Raphael’s booming voice shook you out of your thoughts.  
“Hmmm tempting.” You said with a light punch to his arm. You were sure it hurt  
you more than it did him. “But I told Leo I’d go meditate with him. I’m getting pretty amazing at it. “  
He scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
“When did you and him even start hanging out? I don’t like having to share.”  
Your heart did a sudden cannonball to the bottom of your feet. Why did he have to say that??  
“At the wedding.” You choked out, your eyes darting to the door. Every cell of your being was screaming for Leo. “Told him I was trying to get into mastering my mind and he’s been teaching me.”  
A look of knowing washed over Raphael’s face.  
“Oh yea. I remember when you were going through something last year. Is it for that.” You answered with a slight nod. “I wish I could have helped you get through it. I probably could have if you talked about it with me.” You could hear the slight jealous edge in his tone.  
“Raph...I don’t want to get into this right now. Please.” He rolled his shoulders in his shoulders in annoyance and pushed past you.  
“Fine. Just go tell my brother all about it then. I’m going to my room.”  
——  
You clung to Leo for dear life as the tears streamed endlessly from your eyes. He held you tightly as you cried into his chest, anger coursing throughout his veins. He hated to see you cry over his thick headed brother, hated that he couldn’t make you see that he was the one you should be in love with, but he had promised himself that he would wait until you were over Raphael before he made his move. He gently strummed his fingers down the length of your spine, his body every so slightly rocking you back and forth. After a while the tears stopped and you were able to think straight.  
“You ok princess?” His voice caressed your ear causing an unexpected smile to erupt on your face.  
You took a deep breath. “Yea. Yea I think I am.” You pulled yourself out of his arms and laid down on the bed, giving his arm a tug that meant you wanted him to lay with you. You immediately wrapped your body around his and laid your ear over his heart, the soft thrumping acting as a lullaby. His hand slowly crept its way into your hair, you sighed contently at the feel of his hands dancing lazily on your scalp.  
“You want to talk about it?”  
“Typical hot head Raph. Got mad because he doesn’t like to share me with you and he was jealous because I’ve been spending so much time with you.”  
Leo snorted his indignation.  
“He’s such an fucking idiot! Do you want me to talk to him?”  
You shook your head as you absentmindedly drew random little patterns on his tough skin.  
“No. Now that I’ve cried everything out...I’m not that sad about it. It just caught me off guard. I think... I think I might be getting over him.” You whispered. “I still think I should tell him how I felt tho. So I can move on completely.”  
You looked at Leo for reassurance. It was amazing to you how much you had come to admire him. If it wasn’t for him you would still be walking around a hollowed out husk of a person.  
“I.. I actually think that’s a really good idea.” You smiled.  
“I also wanted to thank you for everything. I don’t think I would have been able to make it without you.”  
“We’re family.” He whispered. “I’d do anything for you.” You brought your hand up to caress his face. Your thumb stroking his chin.  
“I believe that 100%.”  
And you did. These past 4 months have proven without a doubt that you could count on Leo for anything. There hadn’t been one time where he had broken a promise to you or went back on his word. And it felt like the connection between the two of you was deeper than anything you felt with Raphael. You had told each other almost absolutely everything about each other. You could read him like a book, it was almost scary how you had fallen so in sync so suddenly. You gazed into his eyes, the contentment you felt around him was nothing like you had ever felt before.  
“I thought how Raphael made me feel was the real thing, but now...”  
He tensed up, his heart beating a mile a minute.  
“But now what??” He voice was a husky plead. His hands pressing deeper into your waist.  
“But now...what I feel when I’m with you makes me realize...”  
He was trying to be patient but man was his body on fire. He bit his lip in anticipation of your words.  
“Realize what?”  
You stared hard into his eyes, braving yourself for what you wanted to say.  
“It feels better when I’m with you. Everything just feels...right. You see me, you understand in a way so deeply that it scares me sometimes. The connection that I’ve felt with you these past 4 months doesn’t even come close to the one Raph and I have.”  
You paused again, your nerves starting to get the best of you. You looked into his eyes and saw that reassurance again. You took a deep breath.  
“I don’t want to miss my chance again.” You whispered to yourself.  
“Leo...I...I love you. And I want us to be-“ You were cut off by the softest set of lips pressing themselves against yours. You moaned into him, your head swimming. The last dregs of your romantic feelings for Raphael were driven to the back of your mind as Leo pressed kisses all over your face.  
“You have no ideas how fucking long I’ve waited to hear that.”  
You were stunned. “How long Leo?” He gave you a sheepish smile.  
“Just a few years...give or take.” Your eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.  
“Leo are you seri-“  
The room was suddenly illuminated, you turned to see an enraged Raphael standing in the doorway.  
“This is what you call meditating now Leo?” His voice was eerily calm. He shifted his gaze to you. “I can’t believe I came to apologize to you and I find you in bed with my brother!” He took a step toward you. You could feel the fury coming off him in waves. Leo sat up and instantly placed himself between you.  
“What the hell Raphael?! Stand down! What we do shouldn’t matter to you!”  
“Yes it does matter! She’s my best friend! She shouldn’t lie to me about what ever the hell this is!” He took another step and squared up, Leo mimicked his movement.

“Stop it!” You forced yourself in between them, your heart pounding in your chest.  
“Raph I didn’t mean to lie to you! I really really didn’t! It just happened and we didn’t expect it too!”  
“You don’t have to explain shit to him baby.” He placed a protective hand on the small of your back.  
Raphael fixed him with a hard stare. His jaw clenched just as tightly as his fists.  
“Leo don’t, please not right now.” You whispered.  
“Raph do you want to go talk about it outside?”  
He scoffed. “Oh now you want to talk to me. Now that I’ve caught you.”  
“You’re overreacting! I didn’t act this shitty when you told me about April! And I actually hate her!”  
“Because I told you about it! You didn’t have to walk in on us practically fucking to find out!”  
“Why does it matter how you found out? Why are you angry about this?!”  
“Because I’m losing my best friend!”  
“No you’re not! I’m still here, but I want to be with Leo. Just like you want to spend most of your time with April.”  
He snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“Raphael I don’t want to fight about this. Can we please sit down and talk about everything?” His gaze hardened, but he gave a curt nod.  
“You can stay your bitch ass in here tho.” He growled at Leo.  
He took a step towards Raphael before you stopped him, your hands wrapping around his meaty arm.  
“Don’t please. Just let me do this. I need to do this.” You whispered to him, your eyes pleading. He softened instantly. He wrapped one arm around your waist, pulled you to him and pressed a kiss to your forehead.  
“I’ll be here waiting for you princess. “


End file.
